


Keeps Me Warm

by melanie1982



Category: Fuller House
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: There are no endings - only new beginnings.Probably a series of drabbles (ish)Lyrics in * are from Mary Lambert's "She Keeps Me Warm"I own nothing. This work is fiction, and I make no money from this work of fiction.
Relationships: various
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things in life are destined and beyond our control - like which family we are born into, or who moves in to the house next door.
> 
> Other things are a choice, like who we share our bodies with, or how much we tell other people about our most intimate connections.
> 
> Some things fall into that gray area between the two.

The radio crooned into the pre-dawn silence.

*I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm..*

DJ stirred beneath the sheets, feeling a warm, comforting arm snake around her waist from behind. Her eyes opened slowly, heavy with slumber. She realized she was naked - unusual for her; DJ normally slept in comfy tees and shorts, or, on special occasions, lingerie. Her head felt pleasantly fuzzy from the wine of hours before, the events of the night coming back to her in fragments like a cherished dream. She pulled the hand up to her face, dropping a kiss into its palm before cradling it over her bare breast. A sigh of contentment sounded in her ear, and DJ smiled. How long had she wanted - no, needed - this closeness? How many years had they wasted going in other directions?

Gia's lips found the nape of DJ's neck. Steve would be home from FEETCon in a few hours, but there was no rush, no need to pretend last night had never happened. He was supportive of his wife. Really, Gia wondered to herself, almost rolling her eyes, had anyone ever expected anything less from Mr. Perfect? 

Then again, thought Gia, Matt hadn't exactly been opposed to this new.. arrangement. Knowing she had DJ all to herself, at least for a little while, made Gia feel sexy, confident, almost powerful. She knew her husband wanted DJ, even now, and getting dibs had been quite the feather in her cap. Matt would be invited in soon enough, but for now - for now....

DJ, as if sensing Gia's train of thought, turned over, facing her friend. She seemed a little shy, but it was only a passing mood. Another stronger, more primal emotion was taking shape, and Gia couldn't wait to mold it with her hands (and lips. And tongue - definitely tongue. Mmm.) 

Gia had the best husband, and the two of them had the best, best friends, and this new development held such delicious promise of wonderful times to come.

*She keeps me warm...*


	2. Chapter 2

Falling for Gia hadn't been the most difficult pill to swallow; after all, she hadn't lived next door to the Tanners for, like, forever. Gia had always been wild and adventurous, the only one in their She-Wolf Pack who'd taken previous dips in the lady pool (or so DJ believed). 

But falling for Kimmy? That had been harder to digest.

In retrospect, their intimacy seemed almost inevitable. I mean, growing up as neighbors, it was almost impossible to avoid becoming best friends, and this was merely an extension of that - an added layer on an already wonderful cake. Kimmy's personality, her giving nature, and her insane creativity, all made her a simultaneously safe and unpredictable choice of lover.

Kimmy's unwavering loyalty and devotion to DJ, and to the Tanner clan as a whole, bubbled up in the most amazing ways behind closed doors. These people had raised her, had loved her and lectured her and protected her more than her own family ever had. It was more than she could ever repay in a lifetime (or two). Pleasing DJ was an act of love, pure and simple.

*She says I smell like safety and home  
I named both of her eyes 'forever' and 'please don't go'  
I could be a morning sunrise, all the time, all the time yeah  
This could be good, this could be good*

Gia was cool with it. Steve, of course, was just happy that his wife was happy, although he wasn't interested in Kimmy that way. Matt's head was close to exploding as visions of THREE women began to dance through his head. Kimmy didn't care about all that; she wasn't going to risk messing up the best thing in her life by being jealous or insecure.

Kimmy was different to Gia, but there was a sense of connection which allowed DJ to relax. It didn't feel like a competition with her. Kimmy was... well, Kimmy. 

Closer than a sister, closer than a friend.

This was love.

"I'm so glad you didn't move away," DJ confessed in the afterglow.

"Me, too. You're my home, Deej - always have been. Always will be."

*She keeps me warm...*


	3. Chapter 3

Steve was so.. vanilla. He was like a vanilla sheet cake with vanilla frosting from a store called Vanilla R Us.

Wasn't he?

There was so much DJ didn't yet know about her husband - things he didn't even yet know about himself.

The two men had a long history of competing for her affections, which made the first time a little awkward - but, after a few false starts on their parts, DJ took charge, saving the day.

"Honey, you go.. here, in front." Steve gratefully obeyed.

"And Matt, you go.. there. That seems like it'll work."

The two of them were in position, DJ still waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Well? Aren't you guys supposed to be sandwich experts?"

Steve and Matt had laughed; how could they help themselves? DJ had broken the tension, and from that point on, everything had progressed wonderfully. What had once been a daunting task morphed into a fun evening of trial and error.

Later, nestled between them, DJ had drifted off, bone-meltingly satisfied and content. Just as her eyes had drifted shut, one skilled, animal-saving hand had reached out to grasp another skilled, human-foot-healing hand. 

Those hands had many abilities, and those talents did not necessarily end at pleasing DJ.

There was so much the two friends still didn't know about each other, and no reason why they couldn't get better acquainted, with or without Deej guiding them.

The radio played that same lilting love song as they contemplated the possibilities.

*What's your middle name?  
Do you hate your job?  
Do you fall in love too easily?  
What's your favorite word?  
You like kissing girls?  
Can I call you baby?  
Yeah yeah*


	4. Chapter 4

Fair was fair.

DJ was not a hypocrite; Gia was sharing Matt, so it was only right that Steve be free to indulge in Gia, should they so wish it.

Kimmy and Fernando were open to anything, too.

The two houses felt like one, the walls practically transparent with love, shimmering with pleasure.

Visiting friends and family, those not part of the newly-intimate group, sensed a shift in the energy.

Uncle Jesse had pulled DJ aside and asked if they'd joined a cult.

Joey had wanted to make sure DJ hadn't been buying any brownies from the Unitarian bake sale ("Those grandmas sometimes slip their 'glaucoma supplements' into the batter!")

Danny had noticed his eldest daughter letting little things slip as far as housework was concerned, but figured he didn't want to know.

Everything hummed along nicely, as long as nobody stopped by unannounced.

Like, say, a certain son, visiting from college.

On a random Tuesday.

When DJ was entertaining guests upstairs.

"Mom, I'm home!" *pause* "Mom?"

Fernando had dressed first, the expert at quick changes. (Guess being a race car driver has its real-life perks). Jackson had been slightly taken aback to see Fernando at his house, but mostly because Fernando had his pants on backwards (because, Fernando).

Kimmy had descended next, making a beeline for the fridge and downing a Gatorade without pausing for breath. Jackson was agog, but, Kimmy was an oddball; there was no need for -

Steve and Matt had arrived in tandem, both of them sweating, apparently having been working out.

Upstairs? Indoors? Together? Hmm.

Finally, DJ had put in an appearance, Kimmy tossing her a spare Gatorade from across the kitchen as if this was a routine occurrence. DJ had caught it perfectly, without even looking up from her phone, where she'd just seen the text from - 

"JACKSON! HI!"

"Um.. hi? Kind of a full house for a Tuesday afternoon, huh? Don't you all have jobs?"

Kimmy had piped up, "They're fumigating the clinic."

Jackson took the bait. "WHICH clinic?"

"Uh, both of them?," Matt offered, exchanging a look with Kimmy.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the rest of - "

All the other adults scattered, leaving DJ to face her son.

Jackson walked around his mother in a slow circle. Her make-up was minimal, but not precise; her ponytail was askew; her clothes seemed like they'd been fished off the floor and put on in a hurry.

"Mmmom?"

"Yeah, honey?"

As he completed the circular inspection, Jackson looked his mother full in the face. She looked nervous under his questioning gaze, but beneath that, she seemed happy - so unutterably happy that she was glowing.

He placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, reminding her of how tall he had become.

"Mom, you look amazing. Whatever you've been doing, it definitely agrees with you."

DJ's eyebrows arched up in hope.

"Really?"

He settled it within himself, then and there. "Yeah. You look healthy and happy, and - I'm happy for you. For all of you. I love you all; you're all family to me. You know that, right, Mom?"

DJ, feeling herself tearing up, pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you," she breathed into his neck. He looked so much like Tommy; it was almost as good as getting his blessing on her new life.

*She says that people stare 'cause we look so good together  
Yeah yeah yeah  
And I can't change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to..  
My love my love my love my love  
She keeps me warm*


	5. Chapter 5

Ebb and flow. Give and take. Balance.

Life in the Hale/Hernandez-Guerrero-Fernandez-Guerrero/Harmon household was a case study in living and let live, in being patient and making sure each person got his or her needs met.

The clan was still waiting on a permit to merge the two houses into one, or at least build a covered walkway between them.

Jimmy, Stephanie, Dani and baby Mac were incredibly supportive of the ever-revolving group arrangement, though neither parent wanted to be part of it (sibling's sloppy seconds? No thanks!). 

Danny, Jesse and Joey had all decided they didn't need to know. As long as everyone was happy and nobody was driving any cars into the kitchen, it was whatever.

The kids all thrived on having so many wonderful surrogate parents/aunts/uncles around; a kid can never have too much love. The same was proving true for the adults.

So many life experiences and points of view to share with each other made the group members feel like they could handle anything that came their way.

..until the Thanksgiving break rolled around, bringing a twist.

Jackson, Ramona and Rocki had all managed to make it home to the family feast. That, in itself, was a miracle.

Ethan had long ago become a speck in Ramona's rearview mirror, and the 'rents had been slightly bummed out that she'd arrived without a date, but it DID mean more leftovers to go around.

The meal had been lovely, followed by hours of everyone playing games and catching up. It was a chance encounter in the hallway shortly before midnight which had set off a mini-crisis intervention.

Jackson had been given his old room to sleep in, while Max and Tommy camped out in the living room. Rocki and Ramona were under orders to share the room across the hall, and DJ had had to fight the urge to sleep on the floor as guard. She knew her son was a man now, but it was one thing to know it from a distance, and quite another for it to happen under her own roof.

Steve had convinced her to keep out of it, pointing out that Jackson and Rocki were both of age and responsible enough to make their own decisions.

DJ hadn't meant to interrupt anything, truly. She'd frozen on the landing, hearing the unmistakable wet sound of kissing emanating from the designated girls-only bedroom. 

"I can't ignore it; I just - I just can't.."

Throwing open the door, DJ had been shocked to find Ramona and Rocki half-naked on the bed. Jackson was nowhere in sight.

"Oh Mylanta!"

At THAT, Steve and Matt had come running upstairs from the kitchen. Strong language like that from DJ meant something big was going down.

Jackson had arrived from the upstairs bathroom, his view blocked by his mother standing in the doorway. "Mom?"

DJ, hearing the cavalry approaching, had closed the door, her hand still on the knob, protective now.

"What's wrong, honey?"

Matt hadn't meant to slip up, but DJ had looked so pale. Jackson had mouthed, 'Honey,?' confirming his suspicions to himself.

"Uh, nothing - false alarm. I thought I saw a giant spider on the wall, but the girls were just playing a little joke on me. Ha, ha ha ha ha," she forced, convincing no one.

"Mom?" Jackson tried again.

"It's okay, Jackson. I'm gonna get a glass of warm milk and head to bed."

She needed something stronger than that, but she had a busy morning ahead of her.

"I'll go with you," Jackson offered.

Steve and Matt exchanged looks with Deej, then with each other. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Mom stuff," she shrugged.

The two men knew she'd probably fill them in later; right now, she needed to talk to her son.

"Mom, I know seeing that.. 'giant spider,' was probably a shock to you, but, since you're dealing with, like, four or five spiders yourself, I thought you'd understand."

She chugged her milk, slamming down the glass on the counter like a finger of whiskey. "You're all adults. It's not for me to - "

"We really love each other," he blurted out. 

DJ turned to face him. "WE, as in, the three of you?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Is.. Is that okay?"

Rocki, Ramona, and Jackson. Was she okay with that?

"Sweetie, if you're all happy and treating each other well, then, that's all that matters."

Jackson's face relaxed into a smile. "Really?"

She opened her arms to him. "Really. Now, c'mere."

He was so solid, so mature now. She'd raised him as well as she could, and she knew Jackson would be a considerate partner to both of his.. whatever he called them. 

"I mean, at least it's just two of them. Right?," she teased.

He laughed softly. "Yeah, Mom - just two."

That sounded so simple. Sweet.

"Now, let's get it overwith." 

DJ left her empty glass on the counter. By morning, it would be gross, but she didn't even blink. It didn't seem as important anymore.

After an awkward start, DJ had managed to get Ramona and Rocki to own what they meant to each other.

"And you're sure you're happy with this.. arrangement?"

Ramona smiled. "Yeah. I love Jackson, and I always have; deep down, I think we were destined to be together. Rocki was a surprise, but, you know.."

Here, she hid behind her hair, bashful.

Rocki chimed in. "She's no Ruby Rose, but, she keeps me warm."

With that, DJ knew that their little unconventional family network was going to be enriched for generations to come.


End file.
